


Roleplay Night

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape Role-play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's roleplay night.Pirate!England and Dress!France. UK/France sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay Night

Wednesday night was roleplay night. They never collaborated on what each would wear so it always a surprise when they came together. Of course they always made it work, even if it was in some very odd ways.

Last week for example Arthur had dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, while Francis was dressed up as a Roman legionary. It had resulted in an odd parody of Alice falling into the past rather than into Wonderland. Francis did make a very convincing soldier and they had lots of fun that night.

Tonight Arthur was dressed up as a pirate. He had gone and dug out one of his old outfits and everything for the occasion. It was a reward to Francis for last week's fun; he knew how much Francis loved being dominated by a pirate.

"Get ready ye scurvy dog!" He cried as he entered the living room, eyes widening at the sight of Francis, it seemed that Arthur wasn't the only one who had dressed up with an outfit from the past.

Francis stood in the living room blinking at him innocently in the dress that he had worn as child. Arthur could see that his legs were bare and it was obvious that he had taken the time to wax, not just the hair on his legs, and most likely the rest of his body, but also his facial hair. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh monsieur! Please do not hurt me." Francis said with a slight sniffle as he shifted nervously, eyes darting around as though looking for an escape.

Arthur smirked, getting back into his role as he pulled out his fake pirate sword. "The great captain Kirkland does what he wishes! And right now he wishes to do you!" With that he moved forward trying to trap his prey so that he could do unspeakable things to him.

His prey squealed and tried to run from him but Arthur was quick, he blocked his escape but didn't manage to grab him. Turning quickly Arthur managed to grab the back of his prey's dress and pulled him against his chest. "You're a quick one boy, but I always get what I want." He emphasized this by running the hand not holding the boy, up his leg. "What's your name boy?"

Breath hitching and struggles lessening slightly, the boy shivered and weakly mumbled. "Francis."

"What a lovely name for such a lovely boy." Arthur said as he kissed Francis' neck. "We'll be getting to know each other very well Francis. If you behave I might even keep you instead of just leaving you here to the wolves."

Francis whimpered at that or perhaps at the kiss to his neck. "Please monsieur."

"Captain." Arthur snapped biting into the neck he had been previously kissing. "You will refer to me as captain from now on."

Francis shrieked and struggle in his arms. "I am sorry! C-captain!"

Arthur kissed and licked at the bite mark soothing it once Francis was more compliant. "That's a good poppet. Now then why don't we get more comfortable?" Walking over the big plush chair in one corner of the room, Arthur sat down and pulled Francis into his lap. The boy wiggled some but stilled when Arthur delivered a slap to his rump. "None of that now."

"Yes captain." Francis said as he settled into Arthur's lap; not quite sitting much to Arthur's annoyance.

"You're such a pretty little thing." Arthur said, as he began to run his hand up Francis' leg. This time he went all the way up to the boy's smooth, and very naked behind. "No undergarments? You are not as innocent as you appear."

The boy simply blushed and squirmed in his lap. "I-I. . ." He was flushed beautifully and Arthur could feel him start to harden slightly as Arthur continued to rub his ass.

"Do not speak. This is a very pleasant surprise indeed and makes things so much easier." Arthur could tell from the boy's startled look and the way be began to fight to get away, that Francis was very much aware of just what was going to be easier. He stopped the boy's struggles by a strong slap to the face. "You can make this easier on yourself by just cooperating boy, if you're a willing participant I can promise you will enjoy this very much."

Though he was slightly dazed from the hit, Arthur could see that Francis was weighing his options very seriously. "I'm not very patient boy, what will it be, the easy way or the hard way?"

Jumping the boy bowed his head and then in a trembling voice asked, "W-what do you wish me to do captain?"

"Much better." Arthur said as he grabbed the back of the boy's head and brought him in for a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into that hot mouth. When he pulled away he delighted in the flush that had come across the boy's face. "I want you to suck me boy, and I suggest getting me good and wet."

Trembling the boy nodded and crawled off of Arthur's lap and onto his knees, pulling at the strings that held his pants together with his teeth, cupping Arthur's balls and gently rubbing them through his pants. Arthur couldn't help but moan at that.

Once the pants were undone, the boy pulled out Arthur's already semi-erect cock and began to lap at the head, stroking the base with long pale fingers. It was the sexiest thing Arthur had ever seen, just the sight was enough to have his cock twitching and hardening further.

"You've definitely done this before boy." Arthur grunted out as he played with strands of Francis' golden locks. "I thought it was odd that no one as pretty as you had ever been soiled." He fought back a cry of pleasure as the boy suddenly deep throated him, humming in reply to his words. "Fuck! Your mouth is so hot I could almost come right here. But neither of us wants that do they." He received another hum in reply.

By now Arthur was fully erect, and while Francis' mouth was more than enough to get him off, his intentions since he say the boy were to fuck his ass like there was no tomorrow. "Get up and get in my lap."

Without any words, the boy pulled away, letting Arthur's erection slip out of his mouth with a 'pop'. His lips were bruised and glistening with saliva, and once Francis was in his lap, Arthur grabbed his head and pulled into deep bruising kiss. "I promise I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a day, and then I am going to fuck you more until you're bed ridden the rest of the week."

The boy groaned, grinding his ass down against Arthur's erection. It was all Arthur could do not to thrust right into him then and there. "Lift yourself up and impale yourself on me boy. I want to see your face light up in pleasure as my cock pushes into to you."

Doing as he was instructed, the boy lifted his hips up and pushed himself down onto Arthur's throbbing cock, letting out a small cry that was a mix between pain and pleasure as he did. It was so hot that Arthur didn't waste any time in grabbing his hips and thrusting in to him. He was conscious not to go too hard so as not to hurt the boy. By the looks of it though, the boy was enjoying this as much as he was.

Arthur moved one of his hands down off the boy's hips and began to stroke the boy's erection as they fucked. The keen of pleasure he received from the action, sent a spike of pleasure through him, making him start to fuck the boy harder. Soon enough the room was silent other than the sound of flesh hitting flesh and their gasps and moans of pleasure.

Wanting to give the boy as much pleasure as possible, Arthur angled his thrusts until the boy screamed in pleasure as he hit his prostate. Once he found the spot he made sure that every thrust hit that same spot. It didn't take long for the boy to throw back his head and scream out his orgasms. "CAPTAIN!"

The sound of the scream and the feel of the boy's body tightening around him caused Arthur to reach his own orgasm not long after. He rode it out, vision going white with pleasure as he continued to thrust into the boy's body until he was spent.

They were both quiet for awhile until Arthur finally broke the silence. "Fuck Francis, that was so hot. How did you ever get that old dress to fit you?"

Francis chuckled and lifted his head up from where he had been lying it on Arthur's shoulder. "I don't have the original anymore cher, I had that custom made just for roleplay night." He stretched a bit and winced, wiggling his hips and tightening his insides around Arthur's erection, which was still inside of him. "You certainly were not gentle cher. I most definitely will not be walking straight tomorrow."

Arthur grinned wickedly at that. "Well then that's one part of my promise fulfilled."

"Promise?" Francis asked looking surprised.

"Yes. I said I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk tomorrow." He thrust his hips up feeling his erection beginning to reawaken. "Now all I have to do is fuck you do hard you'll be bed ridden the rest of the week."

"Arthur!" Was all Francis had a chance to say before his mouth was captured in a dominating kiss and Arthur proceeded to make good on the second part of his promise.


End file.
